conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vivaporius
Archive I Notes The Chicagoan Central Command (typically abbreviated as CCC) is the Chicago Defense Forces regional command responsible for protection of the core territory of the Federal Republic of Chicago. The force is tasked with protecting Cook County, the heart of the nation. AVAR I've lost interest in that game. The mods are biased and don't believe that a small and poor nation cannot rise to power, which is possible if you play your nation right. Which you did? They are also biased in favor of the United States and its allies, who seems to control the game, while the opposes are simply marked off because of "implausible" moves to combat each other. Trust me, Turkey could have survived if there wasn't biased mods. Enclavehunter (talk) 04:53, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. Turkey collasped - because the mods felt it was threat to their nations and did not consider the plausible reason for it to survive. Enclavehunter (talk) 05:13, December 26, 2012 (UTC) The fist 2 were fun, if a bit odd; but the 3rd and 4th games had 'power gaming'. Quebec's user was bulled out, The Northern Republic's missed a few turns and thought it was ASB and the CAR (me) thought it was too ASB and bias. I saw plenty of 'power gaming', but what was meat by 'metagaming'? 03:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Honourable Union of Ixania Great idea. 03:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Chicago - Deseret Relations What would be the government and public opinion of Deseret in the eyes of the people of FRC? Enclavehunter (talk) 04:32, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Candidate Future World You currently have three massive nations in the candidate category. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:04, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Viva, did you notice the message I left at your Lovian talk page? 77topaz (talk) 20:19, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, voting for the Supreme Court judges is on and I've put forward a candidate for the GP. 77topaz (talk) 21:30, February 21, 2013 (UTC) It's located here, btw. 77topaz (talk) 19:05, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Idea So I really dig the Hurian Space Empire, and I want to see it all in a scope. Do you have a map of the planets in relation to Earth? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:19, March 8, 2013 (UTC) HI! Hi... how do you join the Future World thing??? Thanks, this is my country I made for it People's Alaska and North Pacific Thank you! I will work on my country vigourously so it can be up there :) District10male (talk) 22:04, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure ALL of that costs 81.5 Billion? I only made that amount so you could provide extra amounts of tanks and weapons onto the asked amount. I'd say the amount you gave me equal up to only about 26.3 Billion. This 80 billion contract will aid you in the constuction of ammunition, tank and aircraft factories inside of Columbia, and also buying of the goods. -Sunkist- (talk) 23:06, May 11, 2013 (UTC) The map is awesome, I can't ask for any better. -Sunkist- (talk) 20:30, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Parliament Hey, Viva. I was wondering if you could create another seating chart for the Parliament of the American Imperium? Thanks, in advance. Enclavehunter (talk) 19:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. There are 400 seats (25 per district, plus 25 for the federal district). The majority is held by the Imperial Party at 256 (the color of them is dark red - for war and hate) and 144 seats are held by the Liberal Party (olive green - for peace and love) Enclavehunter (talk) 20:07, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Enclavehunter (talk) 22:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Logo Hey! You're one of the best artists I've ever seen, I need some help on creating a logo for Lovia. We may be assembling a central bank called the Lovian National Reserves or it will be called simply the National Reserves. ''I'd like it to look something like the Federal Reserves emblem, or something of the sorts. Thanks. ---Sunkist- (talk) 02:48, May 21, 2013 (UTC) If your still on, come chat. -Sunkist- (talk) 04:25, May 21, 2013 (UTC) South Crossic-Kanian Relations Well... I was already thinking to untie the SCR from the NRW because of widespread inactivity. But creating international relations requires some commitment and I don't have time available. If you still want to try, I'll not make opposition. Feel free to develop the necessary, and I'll help as much as possible. -- Cunha 10:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I know that Kania isn't in the NRW. I just want to unlink the SCR from the NRW, because I don't really participate in it. But I see no problems in to link the SCR to Kania, or any other independent project, except my lack of time. -- Cunha 18:28, May 23, 2013 (UTC) What art program do you use to make your emblems? -Sunkist- (talk) 22:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Help setting up an wiki Hey, Viva. I was wondering if you could help me set up a wiki for my main project? Enclavehunter (talk) 16:07, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, I know how to establish the wiki itself and create articles and stuff. What I need help with is templates, for like countries and equipment and stuff. Enclavehunter (talk) 16:18, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it is. I plan on continuing to have it on this wiki, but make a seperate wiki for the Imperium so I can develope all teh articles I want without having to keep using (AI) at the end. Enclavehunter (talk) 16:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I'll tell you when I set up the wiki, thanks. Enclavehunter (talk) 16:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Viva, if its not too much trouble, I was wondering if you could help me make a general Infobox Template for the SubWorld Wiki? Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 16:52, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Yep, did it about a month ago, I sort of rebooted the project. Cheers, (as in Thanks, I dont believe Americans use Cheers as in Thanks?) Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 17:04, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I made the wiki, it can be located at: http://americanimperium.wikia.com/wiki/American_Imperium_Wiki Enclavehunter (talk) 18:34, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Viva. Not to sound demanding or anything, but I was wondering if you could fix the officeholder template on my wiki. I tried making an profile for my prime minister and it is messing up ounce I put information in besides the birth. Enclavehunter (talk) 02:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Enclavehunter (talk) 22:39, May 31, 2013 (UTC) South Africa So you said you wanted to join me in a collaborative project with one of your nations and South Africa? What do you have in mind? -Signed by ''Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:45, May 27, 2013 (UTC) You sir, have built something beautiful. -Sunkist- (talk) 05:03, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on adminship! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:13, June 4, 2013 (UTC) If it turns into a tyranny, I can still fire you. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:28, June 4, 2013 (UTC) So smooth (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:08, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Precedent It sets a dangerous precedent when you start banning/punishing or threatening to ban or punish someone for having a hostile tone. We need to be systematic about this and have rules. Punishments on this Wikia are a rarity and I think perhaps we should keep it that way. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:26, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Games I just bought the current full versions of Crusader Kings II (with all its expansions) and Victoria II (with all its expansions). We should be able to play together now if we can catch each other at a good time. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Not Arabia yet. Just Germany. And wait up, lol - its on its way. And you really do spent a lot of time here, don't you. :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 12:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could help me do a Linkbox for the bottom of some of the pages for Wessex and Cornwall? So I can tidy the category up a bit. I really must learn how to do these. :P --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 17:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Cheers! --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 18:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Opinion on the NVS Hey Viva. I was wondering if I could get your opinion on an idea I've been thinking of for my independent project: the National Voting System. The NVS would be a combination of websites (one for each of the three main languages: English, Spanish and French), mobile apps (one for Android and the other for iPhone), and mobile voting centers for those who can't afford computers. All three methods are encrypted, protected from hackers, cyberterrorists or the Chinese. From the three voting methods, the votes are sent to a secure data center in the middle of Kansas, where the votes are counted by three different computers (to ensure the results are not rigged), before sending the results to the government of the Imperium in Liberty, the new capitol of the country. What do you think? Enclavehunter (talk) 20:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. We are gaining members against germany all the time - and his war lasted like 2 years - not a great advantage. But if you will invade, then I'll send support. Imp (Say Hi?!) 22:47, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Riddle There are three queens at a royal party. How many of them use the women's restroom? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:28, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Close. Only one, because two of them are those kind of Queens. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 12:54, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Names of the Bodies of Water I named all of the bodies of water that are international, I decided it would be best to leave the single nation bodies to that nation's decision on the names. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) The negative points last 15 years! We have a good deal of allies, including all of the German states existing. We also still have our usual allies existing. :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 14:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) We go in second - after the German nations attack each other. And congrats on becoming Admin here! :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 19:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Lol, not bad. I hopeits not as stressful as it is on the Althistory wiki! <:) Imp (Say Hi?!) 21:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Language Would It be possible for me to adapt this language for use here? I already have a detailed phrasebook, dictionary and grammar stuff. HORTON11: • 15:12, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Now the only issue is how are we going to split up the land, since SW is back and he has plans for the yellow lands you gave me. HORTON11: • 15:18, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Fall of the East I need Ixanians to constantly attack all territories past the Lilac and Lavendere Rivers from 370 ANC to 850 ANC (excluding the islands of Mognac and Portune). Not occupy, just keep them occupied by constantly attacking them. Then, out of nowhere, in 850 ANC the three regions will rise up again, together (as the reason they were so easily subdued is because there was major infighting), and beat the Ixanians back and enter into the early stages of the Renaissance. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Right Calm down. We let him expand to the maximum, and when we strike, we destroy his completely - obliterate him. Although I too am getting annoyed about what is happening with Germany. I need them to hurry up, or I'll invade on my own. D: Imp (Say Hi?!) 17:11, July 23, 2013 (UTC) And yet I am still more industrialised than him? And have at least 20x more people? So just take a breath in and be calm. We will attack, just wait. :D Imp (Say Hi?!) 17:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Plagiarism of other Conworlds? Hi Vivaporius, I noticed that a new conworld called Tropicia is taking images from other conworlds. I just thought I should report it, cause if they were my images, I might be a little ticked. Ethandabomb (talk) 21:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) California Republic Hey Viva. I was wondering if you could check out the first part of the history of my new project: the California Republic. Enclavehunter (talk) 04:00, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Pardon me, but... Could you block ? It constantly vandalizes my project and this page. -- 15:27, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Islamic Republic of Tawhid Hey Viva. I was wondering if I could adopt the Islamic Republic of Tawhid from you. Enclavehunter (talk) 03:31, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Enclavehunter (talk) 03:40, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Red dots Because the only person I found active who is using the red dots is currently, to my full extent of knowledge, offline. Do you perhaps know how to calculate the x and y on the pushpin location map for the city infobox template? Americanapparel (talk) 01:37, September 27, 2013 (UTC) The Great Happening Hey, is it true at all that there are MRAPs and national guard moving into and positioning themselves in areas of Chicago? MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 06:22, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Changes in the SCR Hey Vivaporius, I'd really like your opinion of a fundamental change in the SCR that I'm thinking of doing: Hundreds of kilometers from the Brazil's south coast there is a submarine elevation called the Rio Grande Rise. I always thought it was the ideal location for the SCR, but I never got the opportunity to do of a realistic way as I wanted. I have ProFantasy Fractal Terrains (FT), and recently I adquire an Earth's map that I can manipulate using the program. I made a new island to my country only increasing the Rio Grande Rise's altitude. This new island is smaller than the current one, but I do not think that's a problem, and is located further north as well. Look: What do you think? Cunha 00:47, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :The FT is a fantastic program! But it is best to have an Earth's map, and can change it as you want. :The explanation that I found for the existence of the Rio Grande Rise is that it is a rogue piece of the South American continent 200 million years ago. I'll keep that explanation, with the small difference that it is above the waters. :The area of the new island (actually an archipelago) is little more than 71.000km ², while the former island was about 113.000km ². Cunha 03:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Vivaporius, could you help me with the calculation of the new SCR's area? I've done the math, but I'm not sure if they are correct. Here is the .ftw Earth's map with the archipelago. My method for calculating the area is: 1. I make an world blank map (in pixels: 3072x2289) using the equiretangular projection; 2. I make a zoom blank map (same proportion and projection); 3. I calculate the distance (in km) between the main island and Brazil at lat:30°S using the standard grid as guide in the world blank map; 4. In the Photoshop I convert this distance to pixels in the world blank map. So I can know how much is 1 pixel in square kilometers; 5. The Paint.NET give me the area in square pixels of each island (and, if necessary, also lakes) of the zoom blank map; 6. I do the calculations and I get the result in km². However, I do not think this method reliable and so I'm not sure (especially when compared to the Hispaniola island in orthographic projection.) I hope you can help me. Thanks in advance. Cunha 10:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Viva, I really don't care about the size, since it's the right size. I wish I knew how did you calculated the area (if doesn't give you a lot of work)? And, one more time, thanks. Cunha 21:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) My method is more laborious, but I think it is more accurate than your method. Although I think I should use what I call the Cunha's factor: all values/3.6. I don't know why, but the result is more accurate! (Apparently). I'm applying all my method and the Cunha's factor on a new SCR version (a new archipelago of 10 islands and about 27,400km ²). Cunha 21:58, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Republican? So, Morgan will be a Republican? What made you turn to that? -Sunkist- (talk) 04:57, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I had an idea for making a huge political compass for all of our characters, mind joining me on chat? -Sunkist- (talk) 05:56, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I made this as a personal project a few months back. You can use it as a template if you wish. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:40, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Deletion At what level can a user delete a page? Could I possibly gain this position somehow? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:16, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Sockpuppet? Hello Vivaporius. Looking at the Wiki Activity, I spotted this user, and her avi looks particularly familiar. Is that account a sockpuppet of this previously banned user, making so my suspects true? -- 14:08, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Wiki RCS Hey, Viva! I'm creating the Wiki RCS (in Portuguese), it is more convenient for me. But I don't intend to abandon the SCR, it will remain on stand by for some time. It has been more convenient to do in Portuguese, but I still suffered with the templates. Hehehe... Cheers! -- Cunha 17:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm going to do a large sci-fi conworld universe about multiple species, do you want to create a species for the conworld Storm 20:35, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, for the life of me I could not work out how to change that error! Thanks for readin' --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 20:53, March 1, 2014 (UTC) 21st Century World Hi Viva. Please, Have a look to 21st Century World and give me your impressions about the canonical line and any other thing. What nation are you interested in?--BIPU (talk) 18:54, March 12, 2014 (UTC) New map game Fancy joining this map game?- http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Map_Game_Revised .Whipsnade (talk) 16:03, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Forum post I have left a post at the Senate forums and would like your input because you are one of the wiki's active administrators. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:02, September 17, 2014 (UTC) whats up my brother its good to see a good american in here with all this commies guys runs around well you keep doing what you doing and jesus loves you Ohbobsaggat (talk) 23:55, December 2, 2014 (UTC) CreaTuMundo Wikia Hi Viva! Whats up man! Please visit my new aspect Wikia! Take look the "Creatumundo Wiki" new aspect. HERE! Thanks!!! CreaTuMundo Wikia Prommote my wikia! PLEASE! We have 1214 articles. Help us to grow!!! In spanis, of course! Thanks!!! Wikia.css Thank you so much for fixing the look of the wiki! :D Wikia's changes were so hideous... [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 16:49, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat Well after you left, we just talked about our personal lives like our ancestry and the like. Not much really lol. Mibbit again? [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:10, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Ahhh, oh well hopefully your relative can fix the problem. We won't do anything too drastic while you're unavailable! Promise <_< [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:58, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:Huria Altverse or not, I am still excited to see your new rendition of Huria. Would you still be interested in doing a country in Altverse in the future? [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:22, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Mikaean template/module What you did with your language was absolutely beautiful--even if the mind behind the coding was somehow else. Much more efficient than loading up each individual image (letter) one at a time. I might do some of that myself next time if I'm in a conlanging spirit haha :D [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:45, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Well I finished here and decided to not include numbers and punctuation marks (that could be for another time). I originally thought to include minuscule versions but this all in all, took more than 4 hours, I decided against it <___< [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 03:09, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I went ahead and done the code implementing (and it works!) but unfortunately, the template/module apparently cannot load special characters like "Â" or "ẞ" which are direct letters transcribed for Serran. I think that might translate into me having to tone it down to the traditional 26 letters :( [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:25, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:Blob doom I think since I gave him my second warning after his edits today, he may have not read it yet (may have gone offline). I think when he goes online again tomorrow (different time zones), if the first edit he makes is not towards fixing his articles, you should go forward to blocking him as you said in your warning. I think he should/can, during this grace period (if he comes on), demonstrate that he can cooperate. As you point out, he has shown through his work that he can cooperate at other wikis. A warning alone was one too many so if he still doesn't listen, he should be punished. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:37, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Dirigism I see a contradiction in the whole premise of the ideology: if humans are incapable of governing themselves, then a government made of humans is equally so, even if it is totalitarian. The exception would be if the government was controlled by robots. But if it's controlled by humans, then it is no different than humans governing themselves since it is just humans governing other humans. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:23, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, I disagree with the entire premise, but I guess: you'd have to include everyone who's educated and otherwise qualified in the governing class, because otherwise: how do you decide who of those will be the leaders. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:53, July 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Russian language In response to your first point, likewise. As for your second question - well, that depends on your goal, but I will say that it is highly preferable that you roll your R's. If you do not roll the R, then you'll stand out as a foreigner (although if you are black then you would stand out either way, since there are not many black people in Russia, especially outside of Moscow). People will probably still understand what you say if you do not roll the R, but it will sound strange and some people may find it funny. So it is highly preferable that you do roll the R, but not exactly necessary for communication since people will still, most likely, understand what you're trying to say. Also, if you do roll it, you'll be viewed more favorably among other Russians for putting a lot of effort into learning the language. –Alexander 22:19, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, in the West, accounts of attacks by racists may be over exaggerated for political purposes. You'll probably be safe if you did go, generally such incidents do not happen often, and there are a considerable number of non-white people in Russia either as students or migrants. Also, many universities in Russia offer Russian language and literature courses for foreigners. –Alexander 22:50, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello I've been fine. How about you? -Seiga Re: Uh... No. That was just a proposal, later rejected (and I can see why). Is that fine to you? 18:08, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, well. I should have added that it was a proposal. :/ -- 08:25, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Questions I have always winged out my articles and although I often look at how other articles are written and incorporate elements of those articles I researched into my articles. I'll be frank with you, until last week, I was in a writer's block spell myself. Juggling between school and writing non-Conworld material with the wiki has been a hassle. Honestly, the way to overcome writer's block, is to work on different topic of your particular country or to revisit unfinished or unpolished articles. I often go back and see if there are any articles that are in need of work and create new ones whenever necessary. What often happens though is that you find yourself spread too thin which is just as bad as not having any work done (Korea and South Vietnam are prime examples of neglected works of mines that need working on). I've always been more focused on producing quality over quantity though, and if I'm committed, I often stay dedicated to one article before branching out to others. Inserting minor edits into other articles can break the monotony but ultimately, it's commitment, dedication, and enthusiasm for the content you're working on. You said you have the desire to work, so all you need to do is channel it. Find a particular aspect of your nation(s) you'd like to really work on and stick with it. From there, you'll see bit-by-bit, your interest will grow as you see your articles grow and branch out. I only suggest that you save an edit every paragraph or two--writing a page of text can easily burn you out. I find watching my article grow increment, by increment only encourages me to write more because it's the progress and journey that I find exciting. That probably explains why I prefer each "edit" to be no more than 2,000 bits (usually averages around 300-500 really) at most but culumulatively, at the end of the day, it results in about 4,000-20,000 bits a day per article. The reason why Sierra has been so successful is because I identify so closely with it (because I live in it), and that alone has fueled my desire to work on it. You truly do need to feel and embrace the nation(s) you're working on, otherwise they'll end up flat and lose your interest relatively quickly. I haven't worked on Korea lately because of Sierra but I still enjoyed working on it. South Vietnam and Mexico are better examples of where one had the interest, but lost it. Writing the history of South Vietnam has stumped me, and I felt that the article was becoming a bit generic and limited (basically a real-life South Korea clone) and Mexico--well, even though it had a fascist government, there was never a really drive or "click" with Mexico to write much of it (it's a former country in Altverse now anyways). For Sierra, when I glossed over its history, I realized how boring it was and too closely tied to America's. I have begun reinventing its history by slowing phasing out the old and inserting new history (actually giving the monarchy royal European blood for one)--all of this merely encourages me to write on. I'm planning to have Sierra have a civil war, so you know there's infinite possibilities one could do to put a "spin" to a country that gives it life, flavor, and meaning. Then there are the "fun" articles such as Sierrans or the provinces where you go beyond the conventional "government-history-politics" bunch and delve into the more personal, apolitical aspects of a country. Remember, there's more to a country than its government/politics--and that to me, speaks to me that this is a world you can explore and bring out of. TL;DR: You need to make your country come down to a personal level and hone in on one particular article/subject one at a time. I hope this helped, although I think I'm speaking very broadly. Feel free to ask on if you need more help. Some time this week, when I have more time, we can go on wiki chat/Mibbit to discuss more about this. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:27, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Blog I'm sorry, I had to comment again. I will not comment on that thread (or blog or whatever) again, even if you respond. I apologize for responding again. Sometimes i cannot help myself. But I promise I will drop it and move on.AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 22:48, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I won't even read it for my own good. I'll probably pop a blood vessel. XD AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 17:44, October 1, 2015 (UTC)